Bliss
by shake your bon bon
Summary: A lovely little Valentine's Day ficlet. One chapter. Complete. Marauders. Pointless. Enjoy.


Bliss

WARNING: THE FOLLOWING FIC IS VERY, VERY BAD. IT WAS WRITTEN WHEN I WAS ELEVEN. PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK.

When Sirius entered the Great Hall on February 13 for breakfast, James, Lily and Remus all spat out their pumpkin juice.

"He's nuts"

"Completely insane"

"Never thought I'd see him do something like this"

"He has very nice legs."

"Tell me when it's ok to look." When Sirius spotted them he came over and sat down.

"Sirius, why are you wearing a diaper" Lily asked.

"Because I get a little over excited sometimes Lily. I'm Cupid duh"

"Sirius Lee Black"

"Ah, I'm _Cupid _Lee Black for today."

"Mr. Cupid Black, are you really going to go to all your classes today" Lily asked.

"Well not all of them. Just Divination. Give that new teacher Trelawney a scare" Sirius said, a crazed smile spreading over his face.

"Sirius, are those arrows on your back" Remus asked.

"Yup. Those are my arrows and this is my bow" Sirius said, patting the bow like it was some sort of pet.

"Sirius, are you going to shoot people with the arrows" James said.

"Uh huh! They're dipped in a Love Potion so the people I shoot them with will fall in love with each other for twenty-four hours. I'm thinking, Hagrid and Trelawney… Oh and Dumbledore and McGonagall. You can tell they love each other by the way the look at each other… Oh yes… And of course I'll be shooting some students"

"That just sounds wrong" Lily said, shaking her head.

"Yes… And I've got two main targets" said Sirius. James and Lily looked at each other.

"Snape and Malfoy! Think about it, the two idiots in love! Oh the humiliation" Sirius said. "Well, I better be off. Lots of people to shoot" Sirius said as he bounced off, attracting many weird looks, stares, and people pointing at his diaper.

"Yeah, I'd better go too" Remus said. "I have to go study with Peter."

"And I have to go help Mary pick out something to wear on her date" said Robin Perkins, a friend of Lily's.

"So, we're all alone" James said.

"Scared" Lily said with a smile.

"Should I be?'

Lily shrugged.

"So do you think he's going to shoot us" James asked.

"He didn't say he was going to" Lily said reasonably.

"Yeah, but he also didn't say he was going to dress up as Cupid. Just because he doesn't say something doesn't mean he's not going to do it" James said.

"So he _is _going to shoot us then" Lily asked. James shrugged. "This is confusing. So if he doesn't say he's going to do something, he's probably going to do it" Lily said. James nodded.

"Pretty much" he said.

"So Sirius could be planning to run naked through the whole school tomorrow wearing a mask and we wouldn't even know about it"

"Technically, we would know about it, because you've brought it up" James pointed out.

"So I should bring a blind fold tomorrow"

"Maybe."

"What's that supposed to mean" Lily asked.

"Maybe he will and maybe he won't. No one knows how his mind works. I've learned with Sirius, the best thing you can do is just be prepared" James said.

"Ok, well if he says anything to you that sounds like he's going to run naked then you stop him! Stop him right away" Lily said. "And that's an order! Ow, that hurt. Ugh. I've got to go. Bye James"

Sirius looked around the corner and spotted James and Lily sitting at the Gryffindor table, talking. He took careful aim and shot Lily in the back.(James already liked her)

Mwahaha. This was the best Valentine's Day prank ever. And this included the time he stole his Aunt Sagitarius' dress and made his cousin Lionel run through the house wearing it and asking relatives to "squeeze it nicely, please."

Lily sat there in Charms class trying to concentrate on her work, but she kept staring at James. For some reason he looked absolutely adorable. The way his hair stuck out so cutely and his neck was so…nice. And she could smell the shampoo he had used in his hair that morning. It smelled like coconuts.

_James Potter? James Potter, cute? Sick. James Potter is gross. Although Lily Potter had a nice ring to it…_

When class was over Lily gathered her things and walked over to the marauders.

"Hey Lily" James said. Lily nodded. She was unable to speak for some reason. "What did you think of the lesson"

"Uh, it was, it was uh, it was, erm, good" she said. Remus and Sirius raised their eyebrows at each other. Neither of them had ever expected to see Lily stutter around James.

"Lily are you ok" James asked.

"Y-yeah. Why wouldn't I be ok" Lily said. "I've got to go" she said and walked off.

"Wonder what's up with her" James said to his two friends. Sirius and Remus shook their heads.

"She seems fine to me" Sirius said.

"Me too" said Remus. James just rolled his eyes and went on to their next class.

Lily gathered every ounce of her courage and went over and sat down next to James, who was stuffing his face with pie.

"Hey Lily" he said after he swallowed a huge chunk. "Good pie" he said.

"James, do you uh, have a Valentine" Lily asked.

"Uh, no" he said.

"Oh, so would you, I mean, do you think you would like to be mine" Lily asked. James just stared at her.

"Could you please say something? Even if you say no I won't feel like a complete loser" Lily said.

"Yeah."

"Yeah"

"Yeah."

"Yeah"

"_Yes_ Lily."

Lily looked at the notebook and scribbled a word down on it. There it was done. Now all she had to do was read it for James tomorrow.

**Valentines Day**

Lily sat down at the table next to James.

"Good morning Valentine" she said to him. He kissed her on the cheek causing many teachers to stare at the two of them and wonder why Lily hadn't punched him yet.

"Do you want to ditch Divination and go hang out" James asked. Lily nodded and the two of them got up from the table and set off for the grounds. The two of them climbed up into a tree and sat there, just sitting there in each other's arms. Lily was sitting there, so blissfully happy when she realized where she was and who she was sitting with. She screamed.

"What are you doing? Why am I up in a tree? What are you doing" Lily asked James.

"I"

"I have to go" Lily said as she tried to walk off the tree and landed about 7 feet below in a crumpled heap.

"I'm ok! Just hurt my wrist a little" Lily yelled up to James. Lily ran up to her dormitory and sat down on her bed, hugging her teddy bear, Mr. Snugglies. What had happened over the last day? Lily suddenly felt a lump in her back pocket and picked the thing out. When she saw it was a piece of paper she thrust it into a box and shoved it under her bed.

"So Sirius, how long is the potion supposed to last" Remus asked.

"It wore off Lily about 20 minutes ago. I think it's best if we leave her alone for a while. She's probably very confused.

5 Years Later, Everyone is now 21

Lily looked at her baby, Harry. He was just the most adorable newborn ever. There was a knock on Lily and James' door. Lily got up to answer it. She opened the door and saw Sirius standing there.

"Hey Sirius, come on in" she said.

"Is Harry asleep" he asked.

"No, we were just playing" she told him.

"Lily, what's this" asked Sirius. He was pointing to a box on a shelf. Lily shrugged.

"I don't know. It was something I brought with me from Hogwarts." Now curious, Lily got up and picked the box up off the shelf. It was filled with notes and cards. She found one that was folded into fourths. She unfolded it and saw that it had doodles all over it. It had a date. It said"February 13, 1976". She looked at it and recognized something she had written to James a very long time ago. It was a poem. Or a song. She couldn't tell.

_Your touch is electric_

_I felt it the first time you held me_

_The way we connected _

_So easily_

_I've tried to define it_

_Searched for the perfect phrase_

_I've tried to describe it_

_In a million different ways_

_It's joy, it's ecstasy, it's truth, it's destiny_

_And even love is not enough_

_To tell you how you make me feel_

_There's only one word for this _

_It's bliss_

_I got to admit it_

_You took my heart by surprise_

_Don't know how you did it_

_But baby, I've never felt so alive_

_It's joy, it's ecstasy, it's truth, it's destiny _

_And even love is not enough to tell you how you make me feel_

_It's faith, it's honesty, it's life, it's everything_

_To say "I love you" is not enough_

_To tell you how you make me feel…_

_It's in your smile, it's in your kiss_

_It's the reason I exist_

_There's only one word for this_

_It's bliss_

She smiled and tucked the paper away.

"Harry seems to really like you" Lily said to Sirius.

"Yeah. I still think that his name should be James Jr." said Sirius with a wink.

And all this is why Love Potions are forbidden at Hogwarts. All because of a prank that a certain Marauder pulled many years ago.

Wow, that was baaad. The song is Alice Peacock. Now review. I don't care how bad it was, review.


End file.
